Sunday Morning IchiRuki
by Kudo Daikichi
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat dan ringan tentang minggu pagi yang dialami Ichiruki. Dimulai dari obrolan ringan sampai romantisme yang terjadi di antara keduanya. / author sama sekali gak bakat bikin summary.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Story © Kudo Daikichi **

**Warn: AU, OOC, typo(maybe), deskripsi payah, gaje, Author abal & gak mutu.**

**Happy reading, readers!**

**Don't forget to RnR.**

**Sunday Morning IchiRuki**

**Minggu, 14 September 2014.**

**Kota Karakura**

Hujan pagi ini menjadi awal bagi setiap orang di Kota Karakura. Jalanan yang biasanya dilalui oleh para pelari pagi atau para majikan yang ingin mengajak peliharaannya berjalan-jalan, hari ini sangat sepi dan hanya dilalui oleh beberapa kendaraan.

Sungguh pagi yang sempurna untuk bergelung di dalam selimut tebal dan bangun terlambat, bukan? Yah, setidaknya itulah yang biasa kita pikirkan saat hujan di Minggu pagi. Tapi tidak bagi ibu rumah tangga di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki ini. Meski hari Minggu sekalipun, bangun pagi tetaplah bangun pagi bagaimanapun keadaannya. Padahal ini masih jam setengah 6 pagi.

Piiip. Piiip. Piiip. Piiip.

Alarm berbentuk kelinci Chappy itu dengan sukses membangunkan seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu dari dunia mimpinya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, tangan kanan wanita itu meraba-raba meja di sampingnya guna mencari alarm yang masih setia berbunyi itu. Setelah terlebih dahulu mematikan alarmnya dan dengan masih bergaunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, wanita itu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Diambilnya sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang biasa dipakai suaminya untuk bekerja. Terlalu besar memang jika ia yang menggunakannya, tapi apa daya ia juga menyukai aroma tubuh suaminya itu.

Ah, berbicara tentang suami, ke mana perginya suami oranye yang biasanya tidur bersamanya? Tumben sekali pagi ini suaminya itu sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur. Biasanya, lelaki oranye itulah yang masih terlelap disaat seperti ini.

Dengan bermodalkan rasa penasaran, wanita itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Mengabaikan fakta jika ia belum membereskan tempat tidur ataupun mencuci wajah serta menyikat giginya. Langkah kaki mungilnya membawanya untuk menuruni anak tangga yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Tapi baru beberapa anak tangga yang dituruninya, hidung wanita itu mencium aroma roti bakar yang sepertinya baru saja matang.

Wanita itu lantas semakin mempercepat langkahnya dalam menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan ruang keluarga. Hal pertama yang dilihat wanita itu adalah televisi yang menyala tanpa ada yang menontonnya. Saat baru saja akan berbalik, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang hingga membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ohayou, Rukia." sapa lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya. Lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher istrinya dan menghirup wangi lavender yang bercampur dengan aroma parfumnya sendiri.

"Ohayou, Ichigo." jawab Rukia. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan lengan besar Ichigo yang melingkar di perutnya. "Tumben sekali kau sepagi ini sudah bangun. Ada apa?" lanjutnya setelah Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Wanita itu lantas berbalik dan menggantungkan kedua lengan mungilnya di bahu suaminya.

Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan balas memeluk pinggang Rukia. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin sedikit memanjakan istriku pagi ini." jawab lelaki itu kemudian.

Kali ini Rukia yang dibuat tersenyum oleh jawaban suaminya. "Memanjakanku? Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Ichigo hanya menangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Rukia barusan. "Dan sebaiknya kau mencuci muka terlebih dahulu serta jangan lupa juga dengan menyikat gigimu. Aku yakin kau belum melakukannya pagi ini." ucap Ichigo sembari membersihkan mata istrinya dari kotoran yang menempel di sana.

Ucapan Ichigo barusan tak ayal langsung membuat Rukia memukul pelan dada bidangnya. "Memangnya ini salah siapa? Bukankah kau yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari tempat tidur dan membuatku penasaran tentang keberadaanmu." jawab Rukia seadanya.

Ichigo hanya tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Rukia. "Kau tahu, ternyata perlu perjuangan lebih untuk bisa bangun lebih pagi darimu." bisik Ichigo pelan tepat di telinga Rukia. "Dan juga, tolong kau jangan mandi dulu nanti." lanjut lelaki oranye itu sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia dan berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan istrinya yang penasaran dengan ucapannya barusan.

Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan suaminya barusan. Wanita itu baru menyadari jika pagi ini ia dan suaminya cukup kompak dalam hal berpakaian, yah, meskipun ia hanya mengenakan sepotong kemeja putih milik suaminya. Di matanya saat ini, Ichigo terlihat lebih tampan dengan mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih polos dan celana training berwarna senada dengan dua garis hitam dikedua sisinya. Jarang-jarang suaminya akan berpenampilan serba putih seperti itu, bukan?

Nah, sementara Rukia pergi mencuci wajah serta menyikat giginya dan Ichigo yang juga sepertinya sedang sibuk di dapur, mari kita berbicang-bincang sedikit tentang pasangan suami istri ini.

Kuchiki Rukia atau yang sekarang telah menjadi Kurosaki Rukia adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang masih berusia 28 tahun. Sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah dengan suaminya sekarang, ia adalah manajer termuda di perusahaan ayahnya Kuchiki Byakuya. Setelah mengalami apa yang dinamakan dengan dilemma, Rukia yang saat itu masih gadis akhirnya memutuskan untuk mundur dari perusahaan ayahnya dan lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan keluarga barunya bersama sang suami. Meski begitu bukan berarti sang suami melarangnya untuk bekerja, semua keputusan tetap berada di tangan Rukia. Ah, sungguh suami yang pengertian.

Sekarang kita beralih kepada sang kepala keluarga, Kurosaki Ichigo. Lelaki berambut oranye ini adalah seorang direktur di dalam perusahaan milik ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin. Lelaki berusia 30 tahun ini awalnya sempat menolak mentah-mentah tawaran ayahnya untuk bergabung di perusahaannya. Jika bukan karena baka-oyaji itu yang mengancam tidak akan melamarkan Rukia untuknya, ia saat ini pasti sudah menjadi seorang pengacara. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah, yang paling penting sekarang adalah Rukia yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya, bukan?

Ah, baru saja ada yang bertanya tentang anak IchiRuki. Nah, jadi begini, pasangan suami istri kita kali ini baru 3 tahun menikah dan untuk saat ini belum ingin mempunyai anak terlebih dahulu. Selain Rukia yang belum siap untuk hamil, mereka juga masih ingin menikmati yang namanya 'asyiknya pacaran setelah menikah'. Mengingat mereka dulu hanya berpacaran kurang dari satu bulan. Terlalu singkat untuk disebut pacaran, bukan?

Mari kita kembali ke cerita. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, Rukia langsung kembali ke tempat suaminya menunggu. Saat ini suaminya itu tengah sibuk meletakan sarapan mereka di atas meja. Sesekali mata pria itu melirik ke arah televisi yang menayangkan berita dengan ekspresi serius. Sadar jika ada yang mengamatinya, membuat Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah samping kanannya. Dan benar saja, sekarang istrinya tengah tersenyum sambil mengamati dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau terpukau dengan ketampananku?" tanya Ichigo saat Rukia berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa disuruh, lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah cangkir berisi susu coklat panas pada Rukia.

"Hm, tidak juga~" jawab Rukia dengan nada sing a song. Mata violet-nya melirik sekilas pada minuman yang disodorkan suaminya, lalu bergulir pada sepiring roti bakar di atas meja. Bisa Rukia tebak, roti ini pasti menggunakan selai coklat. "Apakah ini roti coklat dan juga susu coklat?" tanya wanita itu kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaan istrinya, Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Ichigo lagi. "Kalau tidak suka, tidak apa. Ini untukku saja." gumam lelaki itu tanpa mau menunggu jawaban Rukia. Tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang cangkir untuk Rukia kembali ditariknya.

"Eh?! Tidak boleh!" ucap Rukia lantang sambil merebut cangkir di tangan Ichigo. Membuat lelaki itu sedikit heran dengan sikapnya barusan. "Suamiku yang membuatkan ini untukku." lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya meminum susu coklat yang telah dibuatkan suaminya itu dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

Tingkah laku istrinya barusan tanpa sadar membuat Ichigo tersenyum geli. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Rukia yang merona. Di mata lelaki itu, Rukia jadi terlihat semakin cantik dan sexy. Tak ingin susu coklatnya sendiri menjadi dingin, Ichigo lantas meminumnya dengan segera. Namun ekor mata lelaki itu masih setia menatap Rukia yang juga sedang minum.

Setelah merasa kenyang meminum susu serta memakan roti coklat yang dibuat Ichigo tadi dan mematikan televisi, kali ini mereka berdua hanya duduk di sofa. Duduk dengan santai sambil mendengarkan suara hujan yang masih belum reda. Saat ini Rukia tengah duduk memunggungi Ichigo dan lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang, seakan tengah membagi kehangatan dengan Rukia. Kepala lelaki itu ditumpukannya di bahu istrinya dan masing-masing kakinya mengapit tubuh sang istri. Terkesan romantis dan protektif, bukan?

"Ne, Ichigo." panggil Rukia pelan. Jemari mungil wanita itu sekarang tengah sibuk memainkan tangan besar suaminya. Kadang ia akan menempelkan tangannya pada tangan Ichigo untuk membandingkan besar keduanya atau sekedar menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada sela-sela jari Ichigo.

"Hm." gumam Ichigo sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Rukia. Lelaki itu hanya pasrah tangannya dimainkan oleh Rukia. Tidak jarang lelaki itu balas meremas pelan jemari Rukia yang terselip di sela jemarinya.

"Kenapa pagi ini kau romantis sekali?" tanya Rukia kemudian. Kegiatan wanita itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi biasanya aku tidak romantis?" tanya Ichigo pula. Lelaki itu kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Rukia, guna menghirup sebanyak mungin aroma favoritnya dari tubuh Rukia.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, selama 3 tahun menikah, baru kali ini kau melakukan hal seperti ini. Dimulai dari bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan, padahal sebelumya kau tidak pernah melakukannya." jawab Rukia.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Sesekali aku juga perlu memanjakan istriku, bukan?" tanya Ichigo lagi yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Rukia.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh. Dan lagi kenapa cuma sesekali? Kenapa tidak setiap hari saja?" ucap Rukia sedikit ingin memprotes ucapan Ichigo barusan.

"Hm, memangnya kau mau jika aku melakukannya setiap hari? Apa kau tidak akan bosan?" tanya Ichigo yang tersenyum geli karena mendengar protes istrinya tersebut.

"Nah, kalau yang itu tergantung kau sendiri. Bagaimana caramu agar tidak membuatku bosan." jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." gumam Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menggeser duduknya lalu bangkit dari sofa tersebut, "Ayo ikut aku, Rukia-chan~" ajak Ichigo sambil menyeret pelan Rukia untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia. Ada sedikit perasaan was-was di hatinya saat Ichigo malah menyeretnya ke halaman belakang. Oh, Rukia, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan pada suamimu ini?

"Sudah, kau ikut saja." jawab Ichigo singkat. Dengan santai, lelaki oranye itu malah membawa Rukia ke tengah halaman disaat hujan masih belum berhenti. Sehingga tidak perlu waktu lama, pakaian yang mereka kenakan sudah menjadi basah kuyup karena air hujan. Dan juga mengabaikan fakta jika mereka sama sekali tidak mengenakan alas kaki apapun.

"Bakamono, Ichigo! Kenapa kau malah membawaku hujan-hujanan? Bagaimana kalau kau dan aku terserang flu atau demam nanti?" protes Rukia. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran suaminya. Memangnya mereka mau apa di tengah hujan begini? Syuting film? Yang benar saja!

Sekali lagi Ichigo hanya tertawa renyah mendengar protesan istrinya itu. Lelaki bersurai oranye itu lantas mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir istrinya. Awalnya memang hanya kecupan ringan yang berikan Ichigo. Namun entah siapa yang memulainya, kecupan ringan itu sudah berubah menjadi ciuman panas sekarang. Tidak jarang saliva mereka bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun dari wajah keduannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Ichigo memeluk pinggang Rukia dan membawa wanita itu untuk merapat padanya. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, kedua lengan Rukia kini sudah menggantung di leher Ichigo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bahkan sesekali wanita itu akan menjambak pelan rambut basah suaminya.

Jika bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mulai menipis, mereka pasti tidak akan melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut. Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah, keduanya hanya tersenyum sambil memandang mata satu sama lain dengan kening yang saling menempel. Bahkan hingga sesuatu terbesit di dalam benak Ichigo.

"_Nothing's gonna change my love for you~"_

Nyanyian Ichigo barusan membuat Rukia tersentak kaget. Bukan karena suara Ichigo yang pas-pasan. Hanya saja itu adalah lagu favorit Rukia dan Ichigo saat mereka pacaran dulu. Ah, Rukia jadi rindu pada saat mereka masih pacaran.

"_You ought to know by now how much I love you~"_

Lagu itu masih terus berlanjut meskipun posisi mereka sama sekali tidak berubah dengan yang sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya kali ini Ichigo menggerakkan kedua kakinya, seakan mengajak Rukia untuk berdansa di tengah hujan.

"_One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love~"_

Seakan ingin menikmati nyanyian Ichigo, Rukia lantas memejamkan kedua matanya dan memfokuskan pendengarannya pada nyanyian Ichigo. Dan perlahan kedua kakinya juga mengikuti gerakan kecil yang dibuat Ichigo. Berdansa di tengah hujan ternyata bukan ide yang buruk.

"_Nothing's gonna change my love for you~"_

Bagi Rukia, lagu itu seperti pengantar perasaan cinta Ichigo untuknya. Seperti kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Ichigo untuknya.

"_You ought to know by now how much I love you~"_

Tolong biarkan seperti ini dulu. Rukia masih ingin mengingat momen romantis ini bersama suaminya.

"_The world may change my whole life through~"_

Baiklah, sepertinya Rukia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak bernyanyi bersama suaminya sekarang. Perlahan wanita itu membuka kembali matanya dan menatap langsung mata hazel Ichigo. Ia juga ingin mengingat ekspresi Ichigo saat ini.

"_But nothing's gonna change my love for you~"_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu itu, Rukia kembali mengecup bibir Ichigo dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panas lagi. Persetan, jika setelah ini ia dan suaminya akan terserang flu ataupun demam. Rukia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia ingin menghabiskan Minggu pagi yang romantis ini bersama Ichigo.

**The end?**

**Ah, not yet.**

**Owari**

"Rukia-chan~! Ichigo-kun~!" teriak seorang wanita yang berperawakan hampir mirip dengan Rukia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hisana. Tangan mungilnya sibuk menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu. "Kenapa tidak ada yang keluar? Apa mereka masih tidur?" gumam wanita itu pelan.

"Masuk saja dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan Rukia waktu itu." ucap seorang pria berambut panjang dengan jepitan yang bertengger di atas kepalanya dan siapa lagi pula jika bukan Byakuya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, Bya-kun" jawab Hisana. Tangan kanannya mulai sibuk memeriksa tas kecil yang dibawanya, guna mencari kunci cadangan rumah Ichigo dan Rukia. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, langsung saja ia menggunakan kunci tersebut untuk memasuki rumah di hadapannya.

"Rukia-chan~! Ichigo-kun~!" teriak wanita itu lagi. Namun hasilnya masih sama, tidak ada yang menjawab. Dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, wanita itu langsung memeriksa seisi rumah tersebut. Tapi tak seorang pun yang berhasil ditemuinya.

"Ha'ah! Ke mana perginya dua orang itu?!" gumam Hisana sambil berkacak pinggang dan menghampiri Byakuya yang malah enak-enakkan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga."Bya-kun~, kenapa-"

"Roti dan susu ini masih sedikit hangat. Setidaknya mereka pasti masih berada di rumah ini." ucap Byakuya tenang.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Byakuya, ada satu tempat yang terlintas di dalam benak Hisana. "Benar juga! Mungkin mereka di sana!" ucap Hisana mulai bersemangat kembali. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan diikuti Byakuya menuju satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksanya, yaitu halaman belakang.

"Rukia-chan~! Ichi-" belum sempat Hisana selesai menyebutkan nama Ichigo, wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu membulatkan kedua bola matanya. "Waaah~" gumamnya sangat kagum dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Jelas saja bagaimana tidak kagum, yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Rukia dan Ichigo yang tengah berdansa di bawah hujan. Sayup-sayup pasangan suami istri itu dapat mendengar suara Ichigo yang sedang menyanyi untuk Rukia.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jika Ichigo-kun itu ternyata begitu romantis. Ah, aku jadi iri pada Rukia-chan yang bisa mendapatkan suami seromantis itu. Aku jadi ingin punya suami yang seperti Ichigo-kun~" gumam Hisana yang sudah pasti bisa didengar oleh Byakuya. "Kapan ya, aku bisa melakukan adegan yang seromantis itu?" lanjutnya spontan.

Masih dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya, Byakuya lantas menyeret pelan Hisana yang bingung dengan tindakannya saat ini. "Ayo, kita pulang." perintah Byakuya.

"Eh? Kenapa pulang? Bukankah kita baru saja sampai?" protes Hisana. Padahal setelah adiknya dan adik iparnya selesai bermain hujan nanti, ia berniat menggoda keduanya karena adegan romantis itu.

"Bukankah kau mau melakukan apa yang seperti mereka berdua lakukan?" tanya Byakuya santai.

Blush!

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Hisana langsung memerah dengan sendirinya. Apakah suaminya mau mengajaknya berdansa di bawah hujan juga? Atau melakukan hal-hal romantis lainnya?

Setelah mengunci kembali pintu rumah adiknya, Hisana langsung menyusul Byakuya yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ah, sepertinya wanita itu sudah sangat penasaran dengan hal romantis apa yang akan dilakukan Byakuya. Ia harap itu adalah hal yang lebih keren dan lebih romantis dibandingkan dengan apa yang kedua adiknya lakukan.

**Really, Really The End.**

Bacotan Author :

Hai, minna-san. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal~ *bungkuk-sebungkuk-bungkuknya*

Sebelumnya author minta maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita.

Cerita ini murni pemikiran author sendiri.

Yah, sekedar khayalan gila tentang IchiRuki gitu deh.

Makasih buat readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktu membaca cerita author baru nan abal ini.

Terakhir, berhubung saya masih baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya untuk membuat saya bisa menghasilkan cerita yang lebih bermutu dari ini. Dengan cara ketik: reg (spasi) bantuan kirim ke hati masing2 *plak*

Ah, maksud saya dengan cara memberi review pada setiap cerita saya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, readers...

Terima kasih, arigatou, thank you, Danke, gomawo, kamsahamnida. *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya lagi.*


End file.
